


Trick-or-Treat

by noodledout



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Fluff, Game Grumps - Freeform, Halloween AU, M/M, NSFW, Riding, Ryatt - Freeform, SuperMega - Freeform, Vampire!Matt, Werewolf, blowjob, in heat, oneyplays - Freeform, they are so horny dear god, vampire, werewolf!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodledout/pseuds/noodledout
Summary: (Halloween Supermega/Game Grumps/Oneyplays AU)In an ol' wives tale, there was said to be a rebirth of horrid creatures such as; Vampires, Ghouls, Witches, Werewolves, Phantoms, and even Nymphs. The tale had described these rebirths as a danger to every century, these chosen humans would set out to wipe out humanity itself, repopulate with their own, continuing their torture.Who knew they were YouTubers.





	Trick-or-Treat

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i havent written in a while, and now its two weeks until halloween and all my mutuals are poking at me to write again. so dedicated to all of my mutuals and you spooky, horny people this time of year. buckle up cause i cant write and or drive.

**I** n an ol' wives tale, there was said to be a rebirth of horrid creatures such as; Vampires, Ghouls, Witches, Werewolves, Phantoms, and even Nymphs. The tale had described these rebirths as a danger to every century, these chosen humans would set out to wipe out humanity itself, repopulate with their own, continuing their torture.

Who knew they were Youtubers. 

* * *

**October 31, 2018, 3:11:23 AM.**

**T** he ruffles of the cotton sheets stretched as Ryan awoke in the dead of the morning. His back arched while his head was sinking down from his pillow, he blinked to refocus his eyes, staring at the ceiling fans rotations. Matt, beside him, turned the other direction. Matt covered his shoulders more, his face digging more into the covers. Matt stayed asleep. 

Ryan's sore back leaped up, the creases in the mattress followed Ryan's legs to the edge of the bed. Ryan stared at the closet, no florescent light but only the minimal light from the streets. The light moved, indicating movement of cars, to the corner of the room where it then disappeared. Deep breathe of air, then a release from Ryan. He was up now, no way he could go back to sleep now. 

The wooden floors creaked some underneath Ryan's sizable feet. Ryan's own body led him to the kitchen, taking a mug then directing it to the coffee maker. "Vanilla, Caramel, Regular, yadda yadda..." mumbling the choices to himself, shifting all of the containers until he decided. "Regular again, I'm guessing." 

Two scoops, water, then wait. Ryan's fingernails tapped on the counter. Hearing the heat in the maker, across the entire room. Ryan rubbed his eyes deep, hating the fact that today was the day.

Oh fuck, today was the day.

"Shit," A whisper under Ryan's breath, "today has to be a full moon- and Halloween." 

Matt has it worse, a Vampire that can't even look at daylight in certain hours of the day. In the morning- it's better. Late afternoon- actual Hell. Ryan has to shield him from the golden sun, and people think Matt's crazy when he wears five layers and an umbrella in Summer. Matt hates the attention in those hot days- a full moon is exactly what Matt looks for. A venting source, somewhere to run. 

Ryan grabs his coffee, carrying it to the small table of two, scooching closer to the sharp edge of the table. Scrolling through Twitter and Instagram, waiting until Matt gets up.

"Fuck that mattress, man, we need to get a new one. Christ." Which wasn't long. 

"Morning, Matt," Matt walked over, quick kiss on the lips, hands on the shoulder, and maybe an extra one on Ryan's forehead. "ready for uh, tonight?" Matt lights up, his dimples on each cheek and a wholesome grin made Ryan feel better about tonight, it's not Ryans favorite thing- but however, Matt is his boyfriend. 

* * *

 

**October 31, 2018, 6:32:28 PM**

The sun set at last, the moon was in full view, the transparent clouds covered the bleach planet. It was truly beautiful- then an aching adrenaline rush took place. It only seconds, the clouds departed and there was the moon. Ryan stretched his back, leaning down, arms up in the air. Hair surfaced from underneath the skin, straightening as Ryan howled. Ryan's head and ears twitched, his tail shaking just like a wet dog. 

Meanwhile, Matt's mouth ached in pain, his canines widening- sharper than Ryan's. His gums were bleeding from the roots of the teeth, dripping down on Matt's tongue. Matt's iris becoming lighter in color- the blue eyes brighter than just moments before. Matt stretched his ears, the tip of them were more longer, and sharper. 

"It's time, baby." Matt smiled at himself- in the mirror all was seen was his shirt and earrings. 

 

The trick or treaters from down below the roof were laughing and screaming. Ryan scratched his ears with his leg, crinkling his nose while his tail wagged. "Forest is miles ahead, I'll go on your le-" Ryan jumped the other direction, Matt shocked at the jumping start. He immediately followed, his legs boosting far enough close to Ryan. Ryan ran on all fours, his front two leaping ahead, his back legs lifting as close to his stomach. 

Up the hill, a town of more mortals in clear sight. But something was wrong.  

Ryan howled, longer and in a different tone. He fell on his back, whimpering into the grass, Matt knelt beside him. Hand hovering over him, not knowing what's going on. Then Matt blushed in realization- 

Ryan was in heat. 

**October 31, 2018, 8:37:18**

"Ryan- baby, not now," Ryan's tail crept underneath and covered Ryan's crotch, he continued to whimper. "W-What do you want me to do?" Matt thought he could do anything, any shit Ryan is into- but Ryan grabbed a hold onto Matt's hair and tugged him right to his crotch- seeping with probably, and possibly, precum. His nose touched a string of his jeans. Matt was embarrassed that it was in fact now- Ryan wanted Matt's warm throat salivating his member. 

Matt tugged at the pants, Ryan's fat dick was right in front of Matt. Matt looked back at Ryan, Ryan didn't have any facial expressions, it was clear he _needed_ it. 

 _Fuck_. 

Matt licked and wrapped his small tongue around the thick cock. Gradually getting to the top, Matt kissed the tip before taking it in. Further and further into his throat, the baby blue eyes rolled back into his head, his oxygen was almost being cut off from the precum seeping down his esophagus. Matt took a breather, gasping for air. 

That session wasn't that long- but there's no way that precum could be that profuse- if he came down Matt's throat Ryan would  _kill him_. Matt quickly decided that his precum would act as lubricate, and that would be more efficient. 

Matt shuffled off his pants, Ryan panting after the touch of Matt's slippery tongue. But- he wasn't even close to release. Matt's member was so much smaller than Ryan's, taking the fact that Ryan is a werewolf, and Matt is a thin ass vampire twink. Matt got on top of Ryan's tip, slowly bending his knees as he felt his walls caving in- Matt had only had sex with Ryan in his normal form, and the difference was significant. 

"Ahh- Ryan, why now, of all things you-" Ryan's hands were on Matt's hips. He took Matt in deeper, Matt slipped in like nothing. Matt moaned so high pitched he covered his mouth, hiding his extensive orgasm. Matt was halfway on Ryan's thick cock, when he stopped saying he couldn't take any more. Matt began to move. 

Up and down, up and down, Matt was panting like Ryan. "Aah, aah, aah- Ryan oh my god, fuck," Ryan was taking in Matts vocals, the harmony of his words combined with the expressions of his face. Matt's member was bouncing up and down, dripping cum on Ryan's stomach. Matt's pretty thighs shivered when Ryan clenched, tightening deeper and deeper. Ryan's hands were lightly on Matt, following his movements. "Go faster- I can't... take it anymore!" 

Ryan proceeded, thrusting his hips further than when they started. Matt's head was leaned down, not even looking at Ryan but enjoying the pleasure. "Ryan- oh my god I'm coming, ah fuck." 

One more sharp thrust and Ryan howled, as his cum from inside Matt was quickly trailing down his cock. As Matt recovered, he limped as he tried to get his pants back on. Ryan became feeble- but got up anyway. 

"Holy _fuck_ , that was insane." 

Matt had to take it all in that _that_ was the craziest thing he's ever done- that might anyone could have done. 

But tonight still wasn't over- Matt still had to get his part of the fun.

 


End file.
